My Other Half
by TechnicolorZebra
Summary: An AU loosely based on the book "Matched" by Ally Condi. In a world where your perfect match is picked for you, these teenagers have a rare thing: A choice. Many pairings and characters. Rated T for future language and such.


A/N: So, instead of updating my fics I already have up and haven't updated, I have a new fic. I will probably be posting the statuses of my existing fics on my profile soon. I've had a lot going on lately, plus my muse has been dead on a lot of fics, so just bear with me. In the meantime, please enjoy this fic!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel pressed his tie down flat, green against the expanse of black. He had kept his outfit tasteful for the Matching Ceremony. He had longed to put on one of the more elaborate suits, as was expected of him, but that was why he picked the opposite. He liked to do the unexpected. It was a wonder that the Officials still tried to calculate his decisions. He had been such a nuisance to their system.<p>

Sighing, he finished that last touches of making himself look perfect. It was a special day and everything had to go as planned, for once in his life. He left his home, chatting to his parents and his twin brother, Finn. Kurt rolled his eyes good naturedly when he saw that Finn had left his collar turned up. He reached up to fix it.

"When will you ever learn how to dress yourself?" Kurt asked, chuckling.

"I look fine," Finn mumbled.

Kurt hissed out a teasing breath before stepping onto the air train. Looking down the aisle he spotted his best friend, Blaine Anderson, sitting in the back staring out the window.

Sitting beside him, Kurt chirped, "Miss me?"

He saw Blaine brighten, "Always," he answered, putting an arm around Kurt.

"Are you nervous?" Kurt asked.

"No."

"Of course not. You're never nervous about anything," Kurt mumbled bitterly.

Blaine laughed. "You're just jealous about my naturally calm demeanor."

Kurt stuck his tongue out at him. Blaine smiled before saying, "But really, what are you nervous about?"

Kurt stared at him incredulously. "Are you serious? This is deciding our entire future!"

"Don't you trust them to make the right decision?"

"No."

Blaine sighed, looking at Kurt like one would look at a four year old throwing a tantrum. "They have science behind them. They know exactly who will be your perfect match."

"Whatever happened to romance?" Kurt grumbled.

"Have you been looking at those ancient romance novels again? You know they're ridiculous and of no use."

"That's not true," Kurt sniffed. "I like the idea of it."

Blaine growled impatiently. "Kurt, the system is in place because it works. I mean, look at your parents. Look at all of our parents. Everyone is happy."

"I know," Kurt relented. "I just can't help but think about what it would be like if we were allowed to pick."

"Kurt. When people were allowed to do that, two out of three marriages ended in divorce. Now, we don't have that problem."

"Can we just change the subject? I don't want to have my face flushed on the night of my matching. I want the boy I will spend the rest of my life with to see me at my finest."

"You look gorgeous."

Kurt smiled. He knew Blaine's comment didn't require an answer.

* * *

><p>Finn listened half-heartedly as his best friend Noah "Puck" Puckerman rambled on about how he hoped he got paired with a "hot chick." Yeah, he had known Puck forever, but sometimes his "philosophical" thoughts got tiring.<p>

"Don't you care about anything else?" Finn asked angrily.

Puck just looked at him. "Dude, we're seventeen. We don't actually get married until we're twenty-one. I've got plenty of time for feelings and crap. Right now, I care about the first impression."

Finn couldn't argue with that logic.

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry chattered away about how she had already perfectly calculated all of the aspects of her personality profile and how she hoped they hadn't put more emphasis than necessary on some of her flaws, as that would completely mess up her calculations. Yes, she was high maintenance and controlling, but surely that wouldn't make her match some spineless loser? Or worse, what if that made it so she had no match? It was rare, but it had happened before and honestly, how mortifying would that be?<p>

She paused when her best friend Jesse St. James put his hand on her arm to calm her.

She smiled. "Thank you."

He smirked. "No problem."

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray scrunched her nose in thought. It was a nasty habit she had and she knew it looked completely unattractive, but she couldn't help it. Pausing for a moment, she looked at her best friend, Mercedes Jones.<p>

"Cedes?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think my match will be happy with me?"

Mercedes smiled softly. "Of course they will Quinnie."

Quinn exhaled. Everything would be fine.

* * *

><p>Tina Cohen-Chang looked at her best friend, Artie Abrams. She was lucky to be able to sprawl across the train seat because they were seated in the handicapped section of the train because of Artie's situation. He was in a wheelchair because an accident he had been in years ago. Looking at him, she hoped Artie would be her match. It was highly unlikely, but she couldn't help but hope. After all, they already shared a strong connection, as well as having shared some against-the-rules chaste kisses. Tina couldn't help but wish for a world where she was allowed to choose her own fate. Then she could have Artie and no one could stop her.<p>

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez sat in the train seat, absent-mindedly petting the hair of her best friend, Brittany Pierce, whose head was resting in her lap.<p>

"San?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, Britt?"

"Do you think we could get matched?"

"I don't know, Britt."

Brittany snuggled further into Santana's lap. "I hope we do. Then we could still have sweet lady kisses."

Santana smiled and leaned down to drop a kiss on the blonde head below her.

* * *

><p>Mike Chang looked across the seat at his best friend, Matt Rutherford. Matt was a quiet person, but he was a great listener. At this time, Mike followed Matt's lead. There wasn't much to say. He reveled in the silence as they moved toward their destination.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam Evans sat in one of the booths on the train, watching as people conversed with their friends. Sam had always been sort of a loner. But today would change that. He would find his match and they would let him into their world and thinks would look up.<p>

* * *

><p>The teenagers were all seated with their families, fidgeting nervously. The meal had already been eaten and it was now time to announce the matches. One by one the teens were given the news of their match. Except for a select few, who were told to wait after the other guests were dismissed. When everyone had left, Rachel's hand shot up.<p>

"Does this mean we don't have Matches?" she asked worriedly.

"No," the Official said. "You have been placed in an interesting predicament. You each have a perfect balance between two people for your match. You can choose. You must go on at least one date with each of the choices. Good night."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry if that was a really boring and repetitive lead up. Hopefully you enjoyed it and the story will get more interesting. Please review if you get the inclination and continue to read!


End file.
